civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Russian (Civ6)
and +1 , in addition to their usual yields. Founded cities start with eight additional tiles. Tundra tiles provide +1 and +1 , in addition to their usual yields. Districts, improvements and units are immune to damage from Blizzards. +100% damage from Blizzards inside Russian territory to civilizations at war with Russia. |unit = Cossack |building = Lavra |leader = Peter |leader-bonus-name = The Grand Embassy |leader-bonus-description = Trade Routes to more advanced civilizations grant Russia +1 for every three technologies that civilization is ahead of them, and +1 for every three civics. |leader-agenda-name = Westernizer |leader-agenda-description = Likes those that are ahead in civics and technologies. Dislikes backwards civilizations that are behind in civics and technologies. |empire_name = Russian Empire |adjectives = Russian |location = Europe-Asia (and briefly a piece of North America) |size = Some 8.4 million square miles (21.8 million square km) |population = Est. 181.5 million |irl-capital = Moscow, then St. Petersburg }} The Russian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are yellow (#EFD756) and black (#000000), and they are led by Peter. The Russians' civilization ability is Mother Russia, which provides them with extra territory (8 tiles) when they found their cities and extra and from tundra tiles, but not City Centers. In Civilization VI: Gathering Storm, they are immune to Blizzard damage and civilizations who are at war with Russia take double damage from Blizzards while in Russian territory. Their unique unit is the Cossack (which replaces the Cavalry), and their unique district is the Lavra (which replaces the Holy Site). Strategy Able to claim vast land with their cities and thrive in the icy polar regions, Russia is a formidable opponent on any map type. With the extremely powerful Lavra, Russia is well-equipped to go for either a Religious or a Cultural Victory, with a backup in Domination. Mother Russia This ability allows Russian cities to quickly expand their territories, and make use of the tundra which everyone else hates. Note that even with the bonuses Russia receives from tundra tiles, it is far more preferable to go for non-tundra cities whenever possible, particularly in the early game. In the later stages of the game when most of the world is filled with cities, Russia can keep expanding to the tundra parts that other civilizations will be loath to touch. The City Center doesn't get the bonus (though it sometimes gets the bonus – a random bug perhaps) for being on tundra. The problem with this ability is not only the City Center, it's that the tundra doesn't house as much of use in the way of resources as non-tundra, and flat tundra does not support Farms. It will require considerable luck to find a good spot for a city near the tundra, and on the tundra this will be even less likely. Your best chance is probably a coastal tile with access to a lot of Fish and other sea resources – the lack of on tundra is a big deal. Acquiring the follower belief Feed the World for your religion will help if you get the opportunity, but the worship belief Gurdwara is not good, since it's too expensive for only +2 . Mosque goes well with the strong fast religion you should get from Lavra, mostly because you only really have to build one Mosque, so the high / purchase cost isn't an issue. The real bonus of Mother Russia is the extra territory. This helps starting cities gain access to all nearby bonuses and luxury resources. In the Gathering Storm Canada Gameplay Stream, Ed Beach talks about Russia's newly updated abilities. Russia now is safer settling in the cold environment by having all their units being immune to damage caused by blizzards. Any units belonging to civilizations at war with Russia will also receive double the damage from blizzards. Lavra The Lavra is effectively an improved Holy Site. It requires only half as much to build and it provides double points, as well as , , and points. Finally, activating a Great Person in a city with a Lavra adds an additional tile to the city for free. This bonus will also apply to tiles outside of the usual 3 tile range from the City Center after they have all been claimed. While the tiles in this expansive territory can't be normally worked, they can still host National Parks, Forts, to Missile Silos depending on your needs. The bonus points will help ensure that you get to establish a religion before all the religions in the world are taken. Later, the Lavra helps generate a lot of Great Works, so make sure you build enough Theater Squares to accommodate all the art you will be producing. While most other cities activate their Great People in the Capital, Russia can utilize the Lavra ability to expand the cities they need expanded, unless creating a humongous Capital is your goal. Finally, the fact that it is cheap and offers artistic Great People points makes it a good addition to most cities. Even without any buildings in it, it's still a great source for Great Works, as well as an adjacency bonus and +1 Appeal for other districts. Consider grabbing the Dance of the Aurora pantheon to gain a massive boost, particularly combined with the Scripture policy card, and you will be well on the way to a Religious Victory. The Grand Embassy This is underwhelming, unless playing on the higher difficulties (Emperor or higher). While it could certainly be used by going straight up one branch of the tree to get more expensive (and thus less numerous) civics or techs that will tie one hand behind your back regarding the other aspects of your empire. It will also tend to reduce the number of boosts you get to use until you start to back-fill. If you accidentally end up behind your trading partners then it will help, but deliberately planning to use it will be tricky – in order to trade you'll need to have at least reached Currency or Celestial Navigation. If you deliberately skip on the bottom half of the tech tree you're asking to be rolled over by an aggressive civ, and to reach Political Philosophy you need most of the civics tree. Combine that with the religious civics which are at least advisable, and it's clear that deliberately leaving cheap techs or civics behind is not going to be easy without losing more than you'd gain. That said, it may be easier to exploit in the late game. On the higher difficulties, the AI isn't necessarily smarter; it cheats to make up for its deficiencies. Particularly at Immortal or higher, you will lag behind in either or unless you invest heavily in it...and that leaves your military lacking, which the AI will quickly exploit. This makes Russia a great civilization to conquer the higher difficulties. Surviving the Early Game (Rise and Fall) Since Russia's set of uniques play counter-intuitively, this guide is written to help players get through the early game, which is Russia's weakest point. Having the Lavra district and the ability to found a religion quickly means Russia has an important choice to make: go for a Classical Era Golden Age, or intentionally fall into a Classical Era Dark Age to win a Medieval Era Heroic Age. Both strategies have their merits and their weaknesses. Generally speaking, you want to walk into a game aiming for a Medieval Era Heroic Age. Delaying your first Lavra until after the Classical Ara Dark Age starts allows you to get a Campus district up and running in your Capital instead, which will help you remain competitive in combat. If you find yourself swimming in a high Era Score with low effort, however (i.e. got lucky with tribal villages, barbarian camps and natural wonders), you can instead gun for the Classical Era Golden Age, using the large Era Score the Lavra and religion founding affords you to secure a large Era Score. If you manage to earn the Classical Era Golden Age, the Monumentality dedication will allow you to expand and improve your land at low cost to the construction of districts and military, allowing you to build loads of Lavra districts to expand rapidly, supported by a large, defensive standing army. in such an instance, Oligarchy is typically the best government to aid in the defense of your land, and the Ancestral Hall is the best government building to give free Builders and allow you a 50% bonus to Settlers, helping you to get a few initial cities out without spending . This strategy will yield a high amount of in the late game, as you are building Lavra districts everywhere for more , to buy more Builders and Settlers to feedback on itself. If you have instead decided to go for Medieval Era Heroic Age, your Classical Era game plan will look very different. Your dedication of choice should be Monumentality, as you will want to build a few Lavras to quickly found a religion, and also Encampments/Commercial Hubs to support an army to defend yourself. You will still want to expand a bit so you can get the most out of Monumentality; however, Loyalty struggles will limit your expansion potential. The best government of choice here is Autocracy, to help fend off aggressive early civs and for the +1 bonus in your Capital. It is advised to build the Government Plaza in your second city so when you get Autocratic Legacy, you can use it to get a +2 to all yields in 2 cities, a fairly powerful bonus at this stage of the game. What this means is you have 2 stronger cities earlier on, as they have bonus and to support more productive tiles, and the bonus of +4 , and acts as a buffer to aid you through this difficult time. The 4 will be less immediately helpful but will build a stockpile of for later. Assuming you avoid Loyalty issues, your government building of choice should be the Audience Chamber to help your smaller number of cities grow larger and build more districts. The difficult phase is (hopefully) over by the time Russia hits the Medieval Era. In the instance of the Classical Era Golden Age, Russia has hopefully taken all the land they need to secure to ensure they are relevant for the rest of the game. In the instance of the Classical Era Dark Age, you are now in a Golden Age and will be able to take Pen, Brush and Voice, Free Inquiry AND Monumentality to buffer your and further and focus on military production instead of Builders and Settlers to conquer your neighbours with little cost to your infrastructure. Governments (Rise and Fall) As detailed in the Early Game guide written above, your best government choices in the early game are Autocracy and Oligarchy, depending on the situation you find yourself in. While city spamming and fast Lavras with points has great synergy with Classical Republic, surviving the early game should be your priority. If at any point you start to get ahead of the competition and no longer need to fear wars, switching to Classical Republic for a little bit to bolster your economy before Tier 2 governments kick in isn't a bad idea. In the mid game, all three government choices are viable, however Monarchy and Theocracy are recommended. If you have all the land you need to win, Monarchy continues on the theme of stacking defensive bonuses, allowing your cities to grow larger and increasing your influence gain to woo city-states and gain an advantage that way. The Intelligence Agency is the government building of choice, unless you feel threatened by nearby neighbours. If your neighbours are still quite threatening, you can build the Foreign Ministry instead, allowing you to use city-state units to defend yourself as well. The synergy here is that Monarchy's 50% influence gain helps you get and maintain Suzerain status. If you feel you need to go on the offensive (whether religiously or militaristically) then Theocracy is better. You should have a healthy economy by this point in the game which will work well with Theocracy's reduced costs, and if you want to conquer a neighbour, building the Grand Master's Chapel allows you to fuel a military with , allowing your and to fuel your infrastructure. In the late game, take whichever government and government building which aids your chosen victory type. The options for this should be a no-brainer. Religion As Russia, your Lavra district is both cheap to build and founds you a religion quickly. Because most of your strength is funneled into being able to cherry pick your beliefs, choosing the right beliefs can be the difference between winning and losing. While all beliefs are useful in the right situation, here is a brief overview of the most consistently useful. Pantheon Your strongest options are Religious Settlements and City Patron Goddess. Religious Settlements has synergy with Russia's larger land acquisition, helping them suffocate neighbours of resources. City Patron Goddess is also consistently useful, however note that it is stronger when NOT building Lavras first, so you get the 25% production bonus for longer. It is best used to construct either Commercial Hubs or Industrial Zones first to speed up construction of further districts. Special mention to Dance of the Aurora, as Russia gets more out of Tundra than other civs. Follower Feed the World and Choral Music are the best choices if you are going to build Lavras in every city. Take Feed the World if you are settling cities on tundra, as it helps you support your cities' infrastructure without internal Trade Routes and allows you to get some use out of the Grand Embassy. Take Choral Music if Housing/ Amenities are a struggle and you won't be building Theater Squares for some time. Worship Cathedrals is the obvious choice, allowing you to slot their Religious Great Works of Art without Theater Squares. The Hermitage can be built to slot other Great Works of Art if you aren't planning to win a Culture Victory and want to deny other civs as many Great Works as you can. If for some reason Cathedrals is already taken, pick whichever building best suits your needs. Founder Church Property, Tithe and Pilgrimage are the best options here. take Pilgrimage if you are planning to a win a Religious Victory; take Church Property otherwise. If you are planning to use to buy Great People, units or Naturalists you aren't spreading your religion so you want beliefs that work on cities you own. If Church Property is taken, Tithe is the next best. Enhancer Defender of the Faith is the safest option, especially if you are near strong early game civs. However, if you are near other early game civs who are unlikely to declare war then pick whichever belief helps further your current plans. Wonders Even if you aren't planning to win a Culture Victory, Great Work wonders are a good bet. The Apadana, Great Library, Oxford University, Hermitage and Sydney Opera House allow you to use Great Artists, Writers and Musicians without building Theater Squares and your Lavra districts will leave you with a few of those. The advantage here is that these Great Works can't be stolen as they aren't in a Theater Square. On a similar theme, Bolshoi Theatre and Broadway will help deny cultural civs Great Works housed in these as well; however, these require Theater Squares. St. Basil's Cathedral allows you to turn a Tundra city into a super-city when combined with Russia's bonus yields on Tundra. Add forest Lumber Mills or City-State improvements and you have a large number of high yield tiles. Build with Mont St. Michel to grant all Apostles Martyr, and have 5 Relic slots, aiding you in defensive religious combat. Other than these wonders, Russia doesn't deviate from the norm too much. The usual suspects, like Big Ben, Forbidden City and Potala Palace are a must build if given the opportunity. Russia is not dependent on wonders to win. Victory Types With its bonuses to , , and points, Russia has great potential to go for a Cultural Victory. Its cheap Lavra and from tundra aids in the pursuit of a Religious Victory. While there is nothing preventing Russia from going for a Scientific or Domination Victory, Russia has no special bonuses that help in this regard. In fact, it can be argued that not leaning too hard on the science might actually be an advantage. Russia's greatest strength (but also its biggest weakness) is the versatility their religion affords them. Building Lavra districts in half the usual time and generating double points mean that typically Russia is the first to a religion, and can pick whichever beliefs suit their needs at that time. While Religious Victories might seem like the obvious choice initially, picking Russia in multiplayer typically means other players will thwart your victory attempts if you focus on religion too much. Instead, what the Russia player should be doing is to only build Lavra districts in their strongest cities, the ones that can build plenty of districts to maximise the land grabbing bonus the Lavra offers. Outside of founding an early religion and on tundra, Russia has no bonuses to generation and as such their only advantage in the religious game is a head start. Building Commercial Hubs and Industrial Zones in cities in place of Lavras will allow you to remain more competitive. Being able to cherry pick your first few beliefs allows you to turn your niche religious focus into an all round advantage. Taking Cathedrals gives you a building to put great works of art in while you flog off great works of writing, and Feed the World allows you to grow larger cities or support cities on tundra. As a bonus, Cathedrals is generally an unfavoured belief as a result of Great Artist generation typically being slow, allowing you to pick other, stronger beliefs that suit your immediate needs (such as Defender of the Faith). Defender of the Faith is almost a given early in the game, especially since Russia has no military help until all the way into the Industrial Era. This allows you to survive the onslaught of aggressive early neighbours while you build up your infrastructure. When picking a worship building later, if it isn't there you aren't hurt too hard. If you aren't settling many cities in tundra, Choral Music can be used in conjunction with Cathedrals to allow you a strong output without building Theater Squares, allowing you to build Campuses and Encampments instead. This will be more useful to you than Feed the World if Housing and Amenities are in short supply, and very soon you'll be able to win payback against the neighbours who harassed you early into the game. The point to remember is just because Peter's ability rewards you for being behind in science and culture doesn't mean you want to be forever. The goal is to set yourself behind temporarily in order to win a long term advantage (through extremely rapid expansion, military defense and Commercial Hubs/Industrial Zones). Play it right, and Russia can snowball out of control and play for any victory condition you desire. Play it wrong and fade into obscurity. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Aleksai * Avel * Dimitri * Evgenii * Gorya * Igor * Leonid * Oleg * Pavel * Stenya Females: * Agniya * Dushenka * Ekaterina * Galina * Irina * Marishka * Sofiya * Svetlana * Valentina * Zinaida Modern males: * Andrei * Gregori * Karol * Misha * Nikolai * Oral * Ratmir * Sasha * Vasyl * Umberto Modern females: * Anastasia * Anichka * Elena * Inessa * Lyudmila * Nadya * Natasha * Tatiana * Vanna * Yasmin Trivia * The Russian civilization's symbol is a double-headed eagle, which also appears on the Russian coat of arms. * The Russian civilization ability references a common personification of Russia. Gallery File:Civ 6 Lavra.jpg|The Lavra, Russia's unique district File:Russian capital.JPG|Russian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements ru:Россия (Civ6) Category:Civilizations (Civ6) Category:Russian